Conventional rotation rate sensors often include drive devices which are fixed to the substrate and interact with the first and second drive devices in such a way that the first structure and the second structure are each deflected from their neutral positions. The first structure and the second structure are hereby excitable into an oscillation generally in phase opposition generally in parallel to a drive direction. The conventional rotation rate sensors frequently also include a coupling structure between the first structure and the second structure in order to ensure an oscillation in phase opposition of the first structure with respect to the second structure.